


Gotta Catch 'Em All

by HaleHathNoFury (My_Trex_has_fleas)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale has a filthy mouth, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monster of the Week, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Post Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/HaleHathNoFury
Summary: What to do when you can't catch that elusive Pokemon? Why, hang out in graveyards with your magical boyfriend of course :)Based on that wonderful tumblr post about haunted dirt and playing Pokemon Go. I have no idea how to link in notes so *shrugs* Also because I adore foul-mouthed Derek.





	1. What Is This Buffy The Vampire Slayer Bullshit?

Derek had many things in his life now. It was a far cry from the days when he first got back to Beacon Hills, broken and alone and so angry at the world that he stepped into the path of death every single time he could, just to make it all stop.

Now he had a job, a home that was actually more than walls and a roof and a good working relationship with a functional pack. He had a sister who was happy and settled and in love with her alpha’s youngest, a three legged cat he rescued from a dumpster and he’d traded the Toyota back in for a Camaro once more. He was stable in a way he hadn’t been since the fire and he was happy. It was all good.

The best thing though was that every morning, he got to wake up and remember that he had someone who loved him, even if that someone was a hyperactive trainee spark/freshman college student who was juggling the first year of his criminology degree with learning how to tap into and control his magic. It was the first serious relationship Derek had ever had and he knew that Stiles was no more in the know as to how things were supposed to work than he was. Stellar sex and perpetual bickering aside, they actually enjoyed each other’s company and it was miraculous not having to hide anything from each other. That didn’t mean it was all wine and roses, though. In fact, sometimes things were just plain weird but both of them were in too deep to chicken out now.

That was one of the reasons why Derek was standing in his kitchen and glaring at his phone, his face all creased up in confusion at the message he’d just read. Stiles was due back on a weekend visit from Berkley and Derek was looking forward to a night of steak, beer, baseball and mild debauchery that would end up with his ankles around his ears and Stiles’ cock in his ass. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and looked at the message again.

_Let’s go to a graveyard tonight._

‘Christ.’ Derek rolled his eyes to the ceiling. This was just so typically Stiles. No context whatsoever, just this. To add insult to injury, his phone buzzed again.

_I need haunted dirt._

‘Motherfucker.’ Derek felt tempted to claw something in frustration. He was about to reply when a third message came through.

_And you can play Pokemon Go._

‘Well, all right then.’ Derek muttered, but he knew that Stiles had just played his trump card. Of course he was going to go now.

***********

Five hours later, he was following in Stiles’ footsteps with his eyes glued to his screen because somewhere in that immediate vicinity there was fucking Lapras and the sneaky bastard was being particularly elusive.

Stiles was eternally amused by the fact that he was late to the party, but Derek found that playing the game was oddly relaxing. He had always liked Pokemon when he was a cub and he enjoyed the ritual of catching them and sorting through his collection, which had sadly burned in the fire that had claimed everything else . He rarely battled, preferring to simply collect, another thing that Stiles snickered at him for but it was done with affectionate eyes and a scent that oozed love so Derek let it slide.

Up ahead, Stiles was humming happily as he scratched around for what he needed. Graveyards were rich pickings for magical ingredients, but this one was an older cemetery that hadn’t been used since the early fifties and some way out of town. The little decommissioned church next to it was boarded up, but it was a cute little clapboard building that made Derek itch to come back and look at it properly in the daytime. The tiny art gallery he worked at, his Fine Art degree finally gaining him employment even if it was only part time, let him show some of his own photographs and he thought this place would be great to showcase in the balmy late summer afternoons they were currently enjoying.

‘Hey.’ Stiles turned, a small gardening trowel in one hand and a small ball of yellow light glowing above the upturned palm of the other. ‘You think you could sniff me out some creeping phlox?’

‘What the fuck even is that?’ Derek swung his arm around in an arc, squinting at the screen and frowning when the Lapras still didn’t appear. ‘Where the fuck are you, you watery bastard.’

‘I hope you’re not referring to me.’ Stiles grinned. ‘And it’s a shrubby plant, low to the ground. The flowers smell like honey.’

‘That sounds weird.’ Derek replied, turning in the opposite direction and taking three steps to the right. The snuffled laugh from behind him told him that Stiles was getting a kick out of his admittedly odd behaviour. ‘Shut up, or no phlox for you.’

‘You’re a grade a dork, Sourwolf.’ The old nickname was fond. ‘You look like you’re doing a very slow version of the Time Warp when you do that.’

Derek gave him the finger and sighed, lowering his phone and sniffing the air.

‘Honey.’ He shook his head. ‘Who are you trying to catch, Winnie-The-Fucking-Pooh?’

‘You weren’t the sunny kid in your class, were you?’ Stiles was still cackling.

‘I never went to class.’ Derek finished the quote with a razor sharp smile. One thing he and Stiles were in agreement about was a love of truly terrible shark movies. They had an entire collection and forced the pack to watch them whenever movie night was held at their place. It was worth the others bitching to see the way Stiles beamed at him whenever he spoke along with the lines.

Stiles laughed and tripped over something in the long grass, going ass over teakettle and landing on his face.

‘Fucking hell.’ he grunted and Derek shoved his phone in his pocket, chuckling as he went to help him.

‘You dumbass.’ He hauled his flailing boyfriend to his feet. ‘How the hell did you hear about this place anyway?’

‘Terry at the Magic Shoppe told me.’ The way Stiles said it you could practically hear the extra ‘e’. He was still giggling and Derek rolled his eyes at him.

‘You’re having way too much fun considering we’re in a graveyard at night.’ he pointed out and Stiles scrunched his face up in amusement.

‘Considering the kind of happy horseshit that usually happens to us when we’re in a graveyard at night, I’m counting this as a field trip.’ he replied with a lofty wave of his hand and Derek hissed furiously and slapped a hand over Stiles’ mouth.

‘You asshole, you’ll jinx us!’ He glared at Stiles, who was now waggling his eyebrows at him over where he was being silenced by Derek’s hand. He let him go and that was when they both heard the sound. Stiles had remarkably good hearing for a human, and it was made even sharper by his spark. He met Derek’s eyes, his mobile face doing that oh fuck thing that it always did when they ran into something unexpected.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for something slow, like a zombie. Yeah, zombies would be good.

He zeroed in on the sound and moved, his predatory instincts kicking in as he tracked the noise. Stiles came up behind him, cursing because he’d left his trusty baseball bat in the car.

‘Shut the fuck up!’ Derek hissed and Stiles gave him a pissy look and bared his teeth in reply. Sometimes he was more wolf than Derek was.

‘Over there.’ He flailed an arm in the direction of a cluster of headstones that looked slightly newer than the rest, the other on Derek’s shoulder, his bag forgotten in the grass. The flashlight made a crazy strobing effect and Derek was thankful that at least Stiles had bought his maglite. It would work well enough in a pinch.

They moved as one, perfectly in synch, and Derek had to bite his lip at the thought that they were probably doing a remarkable impersonation of Scooby and Shaggy. That in turn made him think of dog jokes (In spite of what Stiles thought, his family had specialised in dog jokes and thought they were hilarious. Laura had called him Balto for years.) and he had to give himself a severe internal talking to about taking things seriously. It was a reflection, however, just how comfortable he was around Stiles now and how much he trusted him to look after himself. Stiles might still act like a clumsy teenager but he was more than capable of taking down anything he wanted with his spark.

‘What do you think?’ Stiles was now peering around him, his dark eyes alight with curiosity. ‘Vampire? Ghoul? The ghost of Jacob Marley?’

Derek shrugged, now staring at the grave in front of them. The headstone said it belonged to a Myrtle Stein, deceased in 1957. He leaned in and sniffed but all he got was dirt and...honey?

‘I think we found your phlox.’ he said, glancing back at Stiles and of course that was when the ground erupted and he was taken down by a shrivelled corpse in a crimplene dress. He snarled, fangs and claws out as he fought back and threw what was left of Myrtle clean across the grassy patch and rolled to his feet. She was as quick as he was though, her eyes glowing red as she bared her own needle like fangs.

‘Vampire!’ Stiles was behind the headstone next to hers, looking far too calm for someone whose significant other was being besieged by the undead.

‘Yeah, I got that already.’ Derek lisped around his fangs. ‘A little fucking help maybe?’

‘Why?’ Stiles was grinning. ‘I think you got it in haaaaAAAAAAAAND!’ It tailed off in a yell because it seemed Myrtle wasn’t the only restless soul in the vicinity. He disappeared under what looked like a funeral suit and his yelling had Derek doing an abrupt about face to help him when there was a screech and Myrtle landed on his back, her fangs scraping at his neck as she clung on like a limpet.

Derek roared and grabbed her skinny arms, digging his claws into her doughy flesh and using the leverage to flip her over his head and onto the ground. Myrtle bared her fangs and hissed like a snake at him, her overly long tongue lashing the air as she struggled to reach him, snapping her jaws in a desperate attempt to bite. Derek pinned her to the ground and looked up just in time to see that Stiles had the other vampire, a lanky man with thinning hair scraped over his balding head and a cadaverous face, similarly held to the ground. Their eyes met and Stiles winked at him and raised his hand, There was a brilliant white glow around it, and his magic crackled through the air as it formed into what looked suspiciously like a stake.

‘On three?’ he asked and Derek heaved an exasperated sigh, extended his claws and plunged them in before ripping Myrtle’s dried out husk of a heart from her chest without waiting. She shrieked once and then disintegrated into a cloud of grey dust that made him cough like a motherfucker and look like he’d been in a flour fight.

Stiles gave him a disappointed pout and then dispatched his vampire with a lightning quick strike that was way too showy for Derek’s liking, but then again Stiles was nothing if not overdramatic. His vamp did the same thing, and Stiles sneezed three times and then got to his feet. He glanced down at himself, snickering at how he’d been seemingly transformed just like Derek had.

‘This takes me back.’ He grinned and dusted off his jeans, sending up a cloud of dust.

‘Trust you to find this shit funny.’ Derek sighed and shook his head vigorously, powdered vampire going everywhere. ‘What the fuck is this cocksucking Buffy the Vampire bullshit anyway? Did you not ask if this was a possibility when you found out about this place?’

‘I may have been too psyched to actually ask.’ Stiles had the grace to look sheepish.

‘Goddammit Stiles.’ Derek huffed. ‘Get your stupid ass phlox and your haunted fucking dirt and get your ass back to the car.’

‘Don’t get cranky just because you didn’t catch your Lapras.’ Stiles sniped at him. ‘And it’s just a little vampire. It’ll wash off.’

Derek flashed his eyes at him, but it had been literally years since that had worked and all he got was a burst of amusement colouring Stiles’ scent. He growled, stomping past him and back to the car. He could hear Stiles grabbing his things and ripping the phlox from Myrtles disturbed grave dirt, the clink as he shoved some into the jar he’d bought, and then he was jogging to catch up.

‘So?’ He was giving Derek that sidelong grin that screamed smug satisfaction. ‘You want to go home and fool around in the shower while we wash this off. I’ll let you fuck my mouth and everything.’

‘You’re an asshole.’ Derek told him fondly, reaching for his seatbelt and then nearly jumping out of his skin when his phone chimed. He dug it out and snarled at it when he saw it was nothing but another damn Pidgey.

‘Not the Lapras?’ Stiles asked, all innocence that was completely belied by his wickedly sparkling eyes.

‘Fuck you, Stiles.’ Derek snorted and started the car.


	2. Personal Grooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get clean *ahem*.

They fell through the front door together, Stiles trying his damndest to get in front of Derek and make it to the shower first. Derek, however, played dirty and ankle tapped him at the last minute, catching Stiles’ flailing form and hauling him over his shoulder. Stiles wriggled and shrieked and pleaded for mercy but Derek ignored him and his desperate attempts to escape and turned on the water and then dumped him unceremoniously under the cold spray, laughing like a drain when Stiles lay there swearing and spitting water at him.

He would have taken more offence but the way Derek’s face lit up and his eyes went all squinty when he was insensible with laughter was more than worth a little water in the earhole.

‘Asshole.’ He glared at him and held out his hands. ‘Help me the fuck up.’

Derek snickered and dragged him to his feet. Stiles looked down and observed his sodden chucks.

‘You could have at least let me get my shoes off.’ he grumbled and Derek snorted with laughter and shoved him on his ass again, leaving before Stiles could hurl the washcloth at him. Instead it slapped against the wall and slid down into a soggy heap. He heaved a put upon sigh, got up and started to peel off his wet clothes. The water at his feet was dark with vampire ash and he wrinkled his nose, shoving his wet clothes into a pile in the corner of the shower. He turned into the hot jet of water, sighing happily as it stripped him of the vamp dust and loosened his muscles. He had been taken down a little hard with the first hit, but the hot water and some of Derek’s super wolf painkiller would fix that.

He heard the pad of bare feet but didn’t look back until Derek stepped in behind him and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, nose in the back of his neck.

‘You smell awful.’ He blew the air out through his nose and Stiles laughed at him. Sometimes Derek acted very much like the canid he always swore he wasn’t.

‘I could smell much better.’ He moved until he was plastered along Derek’s front, grinning when he felt the interest Derek’s cock was taking in proceedings. ‘I did offer, remember?’

‘You did.’ Derek’s smile came with teeth that skittered over Stiles’ wet shoulder before there was the warm drag of his tongue behind Stiles’ ear. He reached back, one hand tangling in Derek’s hair, now long enough to be gripped and firmly tugged, his breathing going out of kilter when Derek’ dragged his thumbs over his nipples, toying briefly before going back to licking his neck.

‘So what you going to do about it?’ he asked and Derek growled in his ear. His hands moved down to Stiles’ hips and tightened and then Stiles was being very firmly turned until his back hit the tiled wall so he hissed at the cold.

‘Dick.’ He shoved one hand in Derek’s face and Derek snapped his teeth playfully at him before ducking his head and sticking his whole face in Stile’s neck. He breathed deep, sniffing hard enough to tickle, and Stiles snickered and slid both hands down Derek’s flanks and round to his ass. He squeezed hard, shamelessly groping until Derek finally got with the programme and stepped back. But instead of pushing Stiles to his knees, it was him lowering himself until he was cock level with Stiles, luminous eyes looking up with a calculation that made Stiles realise he might not be the one in charge that night.

‘Not that I’m not grateful.’ He grinned, making it as cocky as he dared. ‘But shouldn’t that be me?’

‘Shut up, Stiles.’ Derek’s voice was fond. He took hold of Stiles’ cock, stroking lazily as he looked up again to give Stiles a heated look. It never failed to get Stiles’ motor going like nothing else, the pale green filtered by thick lashes. He rubbed a thumb over Derek’s lower lip and Derek pulled it in, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks with his eyes still locked on Stiles’. He let go and Stiles watched fascinated as he licked over it once and then turned his attention to the drenched curls at the base of Stiles’ cock.

‘At least they didn’t close to that.’ Stiles could hear how his voice had dropped, an inevitable result of Derek nosing along his cock. He was swiftly getting hard enough to break rocks with the damn thing and Derek growled softly and followed the path his nose had taken with his tongue. He was a giver of extremely thorough blowjobs, taking his time and merrily ignoring all of Stiles’ hints to speed up.

Stiles moaned and abandoned himself to Derek’s ministrations, his head tipping back as he succumbed to the soft licks that led Derek’s mouth up until he was tonguing the head and then sliding his mouth over enough to suck on him. He used plenty of tongue, making Stiles yelp when he hit that particularly sensitive spot just under the head.

‘You motherfucker.’ He breathed the word and pulled harder on Derek’s hair, the wet strands silky between his fingers. Derek just laughed around him, dimples flickering briefly before he went all the way down and Stiles’ knees nearly gave out. He’d heard about Derek’s first boyfriend in New York, an older guy who’d taught him all sorts of interesting things including how to deep throat, and he was now a master of it. He bucked forward and Derek took him deeper, bracing his hands against Stiles’s hips as he set a quick rhythm, head bobbing and making hungry little sounds as he kept going.

Stiles let his body take over, closing his eyes and letting his spark flood through him. He knew when his eyes opened that they would be glowing in the same way Derek’s did, only violet instead of electric blue. He let his magic amplify the sensations and fed it back into Derek and felt him shudder. It was so good like this, both of them feeding off what the other was experiencing and Derek’s own sounds got deeper and more animalistic, his movements more desperate. Claws pricked at Stiles’ skin and he inhaled sharply and groaned as he felt his pleasure spike before he came, lights going off behind his eyes and flickering madly overhead.

Derek didn’t let up once, taking everything he was given until Stiles was oversensitive and pushing him away. He was panting hard, his skin eyes glowing and his fangs dropping the second his mouth was off Stiles’ cock, his own standing proud between his legs as he got to his feet. He got right in Stiles’ face, snarling and gripping the back of Stiles’ neck in one big hand before he eased him down and Stiles went gratefully, snagging his wet t-shirt and using it to cushion his knees.

‘My turn.’ he breathed and Derek bared his fangs at him. He tapped the tip of his thumb claw against Stiles’ lower lip in imitation of the caress Stiles had given him earlier.

‘No hands.’ he instructed, lisping slightly around his fangs, and Stiles obediently put his hands behind his back.

‘You going to fuck my mouth, big guy?’ He smiled up at Derek, delighting in the way his eyes flashed just a little brighter and the snarl rumbled out his chest.

‘Open.’ It came out harsh and Stiles felt a little thrill at how easily he was able to push Derek to the point where the wolf wanted to take over. He did as instructed, opening his mouth and waiting until Derek stepped forward and pushed in. He took it slow at first, a couple of easy shallow thrusts until Stiles was comfortable, then he started to pick up pace with both hands braced against the wall over head.

Stiles watched him, enchanted with the way Derek’s face smoothed out when he was lost in pleasure. It felt good to give him this, to appease the wolf enough that he was able to just stop thinking about anything else for a while. He was so much better at this now, able to ask for and take what he wanted. His cock was a thick grounding weight on Stiles’ tongue, the acrid burst of precome making him salivate as he sucked hard enough to make Derek pant.

‘Fuck.’ He bared his fangs and snapped his hips forward once. Stiles relaxed, knowing what was coming, and waited for the command. ‘Hands. Now.’

He offered up his wrists and Derek took them in one hand, pinning them against the wall, the other still flat against the tile. He thrust with more intent, a low rumbling growl coming from deep in his chest as he started to chase his orgasm. Stiles smiled around him, humming happily when he tasted the first drops, felt Derek’s cock start to pulse and then his mouth was flooded. Wolves tended to come a lot more than humans and he didn’t bother trying to swallow it all, just let the excess stream out down his chin. Over him, Derek was snarling. He hadn’t knotted, but Stiles knew that it would only be a matter of time before he did and pulled back enough so he had room to breathe, licking his lips free of come when Derek slid all the way out, still hard but sated for the time being.

Stiles took his cock in one hand, stroking slowly and licking at the tip a few times until Derek’s eyes faded back to green and shifted back. He looked down at him, hair a shaggy mess and his smile beatific.

‘Good?’ Stiles had to clear his throat. ‘That taken the edge off a little?’

‘A little.’ Derek replied and helped him up, wrapping himself around him and kissing him, eager tongue inside Stiles’ mouth before he could really have any say about it. He laughed, letting himself be licked into submission. Derek had two modes when he kissed - expert rated sensualist and sloppy puppy and it was the latter he was getting. He licked back, the kiss turning into a slippery mess until they broke apart. Derek’s eyes were flickering like a broken light.

‘Food.’ he declared. ‘Then I’m fucking your ass.’

‘Okay.’ Stiles said brightly, more than happy with that proposition. His wolf was very easy to please. ‘You want me to order Thai.’

‘Mmm.’ Derek’s nose was back in his neck, teeth scraping over his pulse. ‘And put your plug in. This looks like it’s going to be an all night event.’

‘Gotcha.’ Stiles managed to get his arms between them. ‘If I’d known killing vampires made you this horny, I would have introduced it to my repertoire ages ago.’

‘Still didn’t get my fucking Lapras though.’ Derek grumbled and leaned past him to turn the water off.

***********

Two hours later, Stiles was a happy full Spark, He was on the couch, naked and warm from the werewolf currently lying behind him. As he’d expected, Derek had knotted the fuck out of him and was still firmly lodged inside. He did a full body shiver every now and then, the mini orgasms he was having making his cock put pressure on all kinds of interesting places, and his other hand was on Stiles’ cock. He wasn’t hard yet because while werewolf refractory periods were insane, Sparks didn’t have the same benefit. Still, Derek was being gentle and it was very nice having the nape of his neck kissed and being generally groomed by Derek’s warm tongue.

‘I think you got it all.’ he remarked and Derek snorted.

‘Maybe.’ he said and turned Stiles’ head so he could lick along his eyebrow.

‘You’re so fucking weird.’ Stiles snickered and licked back.

*************

College breaks were meant for sleeping in and that was entirely what Stiles planned on doing. They’d finally made it to the bed and had another two rounds, by which time Stiles was literally drooling into the mattress. Derek could be like a machine when his blood was up and he still hadn’t worked out all his vampire related angst.

Now though, he was being rudely awoken by somebody pounding on their front door with what amounted to an obscene amount of cheer for a Saturday morning.

‘Goddammit.’ Stiles groaned and shifted further under the covers. Next to him, Derek let out a snore that could have rattled the windows and kept on sleeping, one foot twitching as he dreamed of chasing rabbits, or whatever werewolves dreamed of chasing. Derek refused to confirm anything.

‘Stiles.’ Scott’s yell came through the door, muffled but excited. ‘C’mon, buddy. I know you’re back. Your Jeep’s outside.’

Stiles huffed and dug his toes into Derek’s calf. Derek snuffled and turned over, completely ignoring him.

‘Stiiiiiiiiiiiiles.’ Scott was practically howling. ‘Let me in.’

‘Crap.’ Stiles dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of Derek’s sweats. They were a little short in the ankle now he was the same height because his legs were longer and he left them low on his hips to compensate.

When he answered the door, Scott immediately pulled a face.

‘Seriously?’ he asked. ‘Did you fucking bath in it?’

‘If you insist on darkening my doorstep at this ungodly hour, you deserve everything you get.’ Stiles retorted.

‘Whatever.’ Scott peered past him towards the bedroom. ‘You guys want to go for brunch? Mom’s going to be there, and she’s pissed you haven’t gone to say hello yet.’

‘Fucking hell, I’ve been here exactly two days.’ Stiles grumbled. ‘And I need my Derek time.’

‘I can tell.’ Scott wrinkled his nose and then looked around. ‘Where’s Silver?’

As if on cue the cat flap went and Derek’s cat came in, looking murderous. His eyebrows were almost as formidable as the wolf that had taken him in. He was pitch black with green eyes and Stiles wasn’t unconvinced that he wasn’t the equivalent of Derek in cat form, although he only had three legs which accounted for his name. Derek was a Treasure Island fan. He gave both of them a disdainful glare and stalked through to the bedroom. Stiles grinned at the low murmur which meant that Derek was awake and baby talking his cat, something he’d never gotten over.

‘Jesus.’ Scott’s face was all scrunched up. ‘He’s ridiculous.’ There was a slightly louder _fuck you Scott_ from the room and Stiles laughed.

‘How about you let us catch up with you.’ he said. ‘We can be there in half an hour.’ He ignored the very loud noises of protest from the bedroom.

‘Fine.’ Scott grabbed him and hugged him hard enough to make Stiles wheeze. ‘It’s good to see you.’

‘You too, buddy.’ Stiles patted him on the back and Scott scented him by rubbing his cheek all over Stiles’ face and neck. ‘Hey quit that, you flea bitten mongrel.’

‘Nope.’ Scott looked way too pleased with himself. He yelled a goodbye to Derek and left and Stiles heaved a forlorn sigh as he realised his lazy plans for the day had just gone out the window.

He padded back to the bedroom, smiling at how Silver was perched on Derek’s bare chest head tilted back and eyes closed to slits as Derek scratched him under the chin and behind the ears.

‘You’re a shameless slut.’ he said to Silver and got a rumbling purr in reply.

‘He learned from the best.’ Derek grinned and then the eyebrows came down and his face changed. Stiles recognised the expression immediately and tried to back-up but it was too late. Derek tipped Silver into the sheets and grabbed him.

‘Fucking Scott.’ he growled and pinned Stiles down, scenting him vigorously in his quest to eliminate Scott’s smell.

Stiles sighed and relented, knowing he didn’t have the physical strength to fight back. He did manage to turn his head and saw Silver sitting right next to him, daintily grooming himself as well. His baleful green eyes fixed on Stiles and he could have sworn that the fucking cat winked at him.

‘You’re both assholes.’ he grumbled and Derek snorted into his neck and started licking all over again.


End file.
